


Arc Circuit

by Owlship



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frottage, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, if you think bumblebee's dick doesn't vibrate then you are Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: She's surprised when she actually sees Bumblebee's, well, his cock for the first time. Surprised first of all because Charlie hadn't expected him to have one- he's an Autobot after all, who's to say that they look anything like humans in that respect?- and surprised again by the size of it, and yet again when she actually takes in the colors of its metal surface, the shape and the overall image of it all together.





	Arc Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous smutty art](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/529239) that [YoukaiYume](https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com) drew after I kept pestering her to show me Bumblebee's dick. 8D
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/183358227912/youkaiyume-this-is-for-v8roadworrier-who)!

She's surprised when she actually sees Bumblebee's, well, his cock for the first time. Surprised first of all because she hadn't expected him to have one- he's an Autobot after all, who's to say that they look anything like humans in that respect?- and surprised again by the size of it, and yet again when she actually takes in the colors of its metal surface, the shape and the overall image of it all together.

"It's pretty," is what Charlie says, reaching out a hand to touch where it emerges from inside his body. It _is_ pretty, yellow to match the rest of his body and glowing with lines of blue that match his eyes, gracefully shaped if intimidatingly massive in size.

Bumblebee buzzes a little, radio dial spinning without actually vocalizing anything.

"Can I touch?" she remembers to ask, stopping just before her fingers make contact with the gleaming metal.

The rings of light glowing through it flare a brighter blue for a beat, like a human cock twitching with the guy's heartbeat.

Bee nods his head eagerly, staring down at her with his glowing eyes wide, hands hovering in midair like he also wants to touch but isn't sure he's allowed, either.

Charlie brushes her fingers over the metal of his dick, surprised when it doesn't feel any warmer than the rest of him. It has absolutely no give, of course, and it's completely smooth except for where the plates divide and the glow of his Spark can be seen from within.

It takes two hands for her to get anything like a proper grip on it, and she still can't quite make her fingers touch except where it tapers slightly at the tip.

"How do you like to be touched?" she asks, just stroking experimentally, familiarizing herself with the shape of him.

"Good," Bumblebee says in what sounds to her like honest praise, and she smiles even though that's not at all a helpful answer.

She's nervous not about hurting him- he's metal, after all, could take a lot more punishment than she could dole out even if she wanted to- but she is worried that she might not be _enough_. She's so much smaller than any other Autobot she's met thus far, so much smaller than Bumblebee himself. What if her hands aren't enough? She certainly can't get any of it into her mouth, and the thought of even trying to fit it inside her pussy makes her squirm in place with her legs closed tightly, half desire and half trepidation.

She might not be able to suck on him, Charlie thinks, but she can still use her mouth at least a _little_. She leans in and licks the tip of his cock, and Bee whines out in static, the blue lines pulsing brighter again at the touch.

" **Can** I see _you_?" Bumblebee asks, one finger delicately brushing over her collarbone where it's still covered by her clothes.

She nods, and quickly undresses, tossing her clothes into a pile in the corner so she stands before him in just the jewelry she didn't bother taking off. She learned pretty quickly that he likes looking at her, and it never fails to make a blush rise to her skin when his eyes scan over her, drinking her in.

Charlie lets him look for a moment and then she returns to exploring him, this time clambering up one of his legs to get a better perch. Bumblebee sets one of his hands carefully against her back to support her, his massive hand solid and comforting.

She ducks her head and licks him again, getting a jolt of what feels like static electricity when her tongue dips into the first line of glowing blue.

Bee throws his head back against the wall with a dull _thud_ , his hips shuddering.

"You like that?" she asks, though she's pretty sure of the answer.

He buzzes in answer, and to her surprise the cock in her hands vibrates at the noise, faint but definitely there.

"Oh," Charlie says, "You can vibrate?"

Bumblebee looks down at her and nods, antennae twitching up and down, making him look so cute and earnest that she reaches up the expanse of his body to press a kiss to the plating over where his mouth would be.

He nuzzles his face against hers while she kisses him, the both of them liking the closeness, the intimacy of the gesture even if it's nothing like kissing another human.

"Can you control it?" she asks, shifting on her knees where they're pressed into his unyielding metal.

He nods again, and then his cock starts vibrating under her fingers, softly at first but then suddenly stronger, deeper.

Charlie licks her lips and says, "I'm gonna try something."

Bee just looks at her with wide eyes, eager for whatever she wants to do. She kisses him one more time and then lowers herself back to his hips, this time not sitting on one of his thighs but moving to straddle his cock.

The vibrating jitters unpredictably as she makes contact, the metal cool against her swollen pussy, and she can't help but let out a breathy gasp at the sensation.

"Charlie," Bumblebee says, his other hand reaching for her hip, his eyes huge in his face.

She grinds down against him experimentally, amazed by how slick the metal feels against her, how the vibrations seem to reverberate through her entire pelvis. It feels amazing, like the gentle tickle her moped would give her but dialed up to eleven, and she moans in pleasure.

"You feel good like this," Charlie tells him, moving her hips in a slow rocking rhythm, her clit throbbing at the contact and the deep, penetrating vibrations.

Bumblebee lets out a burst of music, his hips jerking under her. "Good," he says, voice wobbling as he literally searches for words, "You _feel_ **amazing** "

She grins but then finds just the right spot and the expression is wiped off her face as she gasps and moans, little jolts shooting through her as she brushes against the glowing places his Spark peeks through. She leans against his chest, her nipples rubbing against the smooth metal of the plating there, and reaches behind her to feel his cock with her fingers.

His hand on her back slides up to her shoulders, holding her close as she rocks against him, grinding out her own pleasure against his vibrating cock.

Her orgasm rushes over her in a bright wave and she cries out his name while looking deep into his eyes, uncaring if anyone might hear them. It's not like they're a secret, not like the other Autobots on the base care what they do together even though she's a human.

When she's trembled her way through the aftershocks she pulls away a little, giving herself a moment to recover. "How can I make you come?" she asks when she has her breath back.

Bumblebee shifts in place against the wall, curling himself inwards further so he can nuzzle his face against hers, eyes half-closed. She obligingly kisses him, sloppy and open-mouthed, the taste of his alien metal strange and yet familiar on her tongue.

"My _S_ p a **r** _k_ ," he says, and she nods in understanding.

Charlie settles back against his cock, vibrating now at a more sedate pace, and she reaches carefully for one of the divots between the plates, where his Spark can be seen glowing through. Touching it directly feels like licking a battery, tingly and sharp but not bad, and she rubs her fingers back and forth at the same time as her hips start rocking again.

Bee twitches against her, cradling her in his strong arms to help her keep her balance, letting out random buzzes and bursts of static.

She leans her forehead against the plate of his chest, trying to look down between their bodies. His cock looks massive between her thighs, glistening now with her own wetness, the blue glowing brighter and brighter so it's almost painful to look at.

"Come on, Bee," she says under her breath, looking away to meet his eyes again, "Is this enough?"

He nods rapidly, eagerly, and she brings her other hand down to his dick, touching his Spark from the other side as well, encircling it with her body.

He says her name, his hips jerking up against hers, and then just as she's staring to feel her own orgasm creep up on her, body tensing in anticipation, he goes completely stiff against her, eyes wide and so bright she has to look away.

Charlie can feel the surge in energy where her pussy is grinding against the hints of his Spark and it makes her scream, her nerves overloading with sensory input as she comes harder than she ever has before in her entire life.

It seems to take a long time for either of them to come down and it happens in stages, like she left her body for a short period and has to be reintroduced to it, every inch of her tingling from her scalp to her toes.

"Wow," she says, her voice rough.

Bumblebee buzzes in agreement.

He's still hard even though she's 99% sure he came or whatever you'd call the Autobot equivalent, and then she thinks, ‘duh' because he's a robot, he's made of metal- he's _always_ hard, at least physically.

"So, uh, how soon can you go again?" she asks, careful not to squirm against him in case he's sensitive.

In response, his cock starts vibrating again.


End file.
